Hidden Secrets
by AllieCat1
Summary: A story of 3 important Hey Arnold Charcters, their hidden secrets, and what can be an act of true love from one of them.


_**Hidden Secrets**_

_**Inspired by Disney's Frozen (2013)**_

_**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold is no mine, Craig Bartlett created them. Frozen movie is not my creation either.**_

_**Olga Pataki has always been known as the queen who could not or was not allowed to do anything wrong. Her baby sister Helga Pataki has been known as the young girl (Why can't you be like your older sister, Olga.)**_

_**Olga went to see "Frozen" in the movie theater. There were some sad moments in it. As she saw what the character, Queen Elsa was going through, she thought to herself that I know what it is like to have people always wanting her to act like the good girl and never make any mistakes. Sometimes Olga wish she had the power to go somewhere she could be alone and be free from perfection and be herself without any people who have high expectations for me to perform like a wind up toy. **_

_**She can imagine herself as Elsa singing her song, "Let me go."**_

_**Wow she didn't know how an act of true love can be so touching and beautiful. As she headed out of the movie theater, she thought that what Elsa and her younger sister Anna had was really special. She really wished her little sister and she could have that too. She knew very well that Helga and her did not get along much. She never forgot when Helga admitted to Olga that she was jealous of her somewhat sisterly love Lila and she had. That proves to Olga that deep down Helga does care. She really hopes that she can do something nice for Helga.**_

_**Right at that moment she got an emergency phone call from her Mom.**_

"_**Oh my dear Olga, Helga has been in a serious car accident!"**_

"_**Is she ok?" **_

"_**I'm sorry honey; she was taken to the hospital."**_

"_**Don't worry mommy, I'm on the way, meet me at the hospital." **_

_**Olga immediately got in the car, but before she turned the engine on, she burst out crying, and put her head on the steering wheel. Her baby sister's friend Arnold saw her, rushed over to her car, put his hand on her shoulder, and spoke.**_

"_**Oh my goodness Olga, What's Wrong?" **_

"_**Oh Arnold my baby sister, Helga was taken to the hospital after being in a horrible car accident."**_

_**Arnold was in shock and terribly worried about Helga and her.**_

"_**Um Arnold, would you come with me."**_

_**Arnold practically jumped in the car.**_

"_**Sure."**_

_**As she was driving Arnold and her, she started opening up to Arnold about her life as being a golden and perfect girl, she was made out to be.**_

_**She wanted to be closer with Helga as well.**_

"_**Arnold, I get all the attention, my parents hardly notice Helga. I really wish to be good friends and family to Helga."**_

"_**Hmm, now I see what the unresolved conflicts Helga has and why she acts towards people, but I still can't fully understand why I'm the major target."**_

"_**I think Helga loves you."**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**She does Arnold, she really does. My heart is frozen and she has a loving heart."**_

"_**I always thought Helga was the one with the cold heart, but deep down she has a good heart."**_

"_**I need to tell you something, Arnold."**_

_**She explained to Arnold that her perfect good girl image can be a façade because most of the things for others from her own heart. She only had to do things for everyone because she had to too. She wanted a lot of attention and be treated like a queen.**_

"_**Helga has a warm heart, I've never loved any guy in my life. She is capable of real love, not fake love. Oh my goodness Arnold you can be the one to save Helga's life."**_

"_**Huh?" **_

"_**I learned in this movie that an act of true love can help the person who is in critical condition."**_

"_**Oh ok what kind of act do you want me to do for Helga?"**_

"_**Maybe true love's kiss?"**_

"_**Olga, are we in a Disney movie?"**_

"_**Arnold!"**_

_**She got really mad at him after that comment.**_

"_**For goodness sakes Arnold, how can you say something so cruel when Helga can possibly be dying?"**_

_**Then she asked a question that she never thought she would ask.**_

"_**What the heck is wrong with you Arnold, you don't love Helga back do you?"**_

_**Arnold's eyes widened and just blurted out.**_

"_**Are you crazy, you think I would love someone back who has been torturing me since preschool, calls me football head, yells at me, scowls at me, interferes with any girl I try to get to like-like me?"**_

_**Arnold really felt bad because he knew what he said was not the right thing to say.**_

"_**Oh my, Olga I'm so sorry."**_

_**She pulled the car over.**_

"_**Arnold, get out of my car, my baby sister's life is in jeopardy and if that's the way you feel about Helga, than you can just leave!"**_

"_**No Olga I care about your sister. Right now I love your sister as a friend. We're only nine, love takes time, but in the future it is possible ok? The act of true love for Helga, can't be done by me. It has to be done by you. She needs you and you need her. I suggest that you find out what is wrong with Helga and how you can be in any help to save her life. Ok I'm going to leave and give you a chance to think about it ok. I know that you will do the right thing. Call me later, tell me how Helga is doing, and give her a hug for me. See you later."**_

_**Olga made it the hospital to see what is going on with Helga and her parents explained that Helga needs a blood transfusion to help her get better. The doctors said that without the blood transfusion, she could end up in critical condition. She knew the right task of true sisterly love to do. She got her rare blood type, AB positive, transferred to her sister. When Helga awoke from her coma, she saw her sister Olga.**_

_**Olga just started crying and hugged her baby sister, Helga and said.**_

"_**I love you, Helga."**_

_**In a weakened, yet strong voice, she said.**_

"_**I love you too Olga."**_

_**The End**_

_**Hope you enjoyed the story!~Allison**_


End file.
